Espada 0: Rajik Fisher part 2
by mikerules135
Summary: as Rukia and the others lay defeated at the hands of Rajik and his fraccion ichigo comes to help.


Espada 0#:Rajik Fisher Part 218:57

(it shows Chad, Renji wounded on the ground and Rukia barley breathing seeing Rajik stare at her coldly with his bright red demon eyes while Hisako and Goro are watching Renji and Chad making sure they don't interfere)

Hisako: feh….. that bitch is so dead.

Goro: no duh dumbass but still we can't let these two guys get in the way.

Hisako: (makes a hand puppet talking) nag nag nag jezz! Is that all you can do?!

Goro: well excuse me for caring about your sorry ass!

Hisako: I never asked for your help anyway you prick!

(both just growl at each other just then Hisako notices Renji trying to lift his zanpaktou)

Renji: r- roar zabi- (just then one of Hisako's now Gargoyle feet crushes his arm) AHHHH!

Hisako: Shut up already!

(her tail then lifts Renji in the air and swings him around while all she did was check her fingernails she then throws Renji in the air and he lands on some rubble of the fallen wall)

Goro: (yawns) man I wish the boss let me kill that chick instead so unfair.

Hisako: don't worry your pretty little head there will be other shimigami's to kill.

Goro: yeah I guess.

(Elsewhere Rajik is staring at the seemingly unconscious Rukia)

Rajik: is that it? Is that all that you can do? Honestly…..

(just then Rukia lunges at Rajik and grabs on to his fur like coat)

Rukia: die you murdering bastard!

Rajik: (sighs) foolish girl.

(just then Rukia is thrown back by just one throw by Rajik's arm he then sonido's right beside her as she's still flying through the air he then kicks her down hard to the ground)

Rukia: (uses her sword for balance) da-damn it……

(she then is hit from behind as it shows Goro in his spider centaur form had hit her with his cero whip)

Goro: give it up already man I hate stubborn chicks.

(Rajik then seeing Rukia barley breathing sits down on a piece of rubble next to a snickering Hisako and a bored Goro)

Rajik: Yammy end this…..

(Rukia then saw giant hollow feet of that of a beast she is then picked up by a giant fist it then shows Yammy is bigger then Las Noches itself)

Yammy: (deep chuckle) you heard the boss it's all over now. You know I have to say it's a real pain in the ass when he wants me to change in my Ressureccion form your so tiny in my hand it's hard to hold you like this without crushing you.

Rukia: (bleeding) ugh…..

Yammy: so boss how do you want me to kill her?

Hisako: oh oh oh!! Eat her! No wait crush her like a bug and then twist her corpse around! (smiles nostalgically)

Goro: what the fuck is wrong with you?

Hisako: (anger mark hits him on the head) up yours asshole.

Rajik: enough! (puts his hand under his goatee thinking) have your fun yammy I can't think of anything right now.

Yammy: thanks old man! (laughs)

(Rukia then lifts her arm and aims at Yammy's head)

Rukia: Sokatsui!

(a small explosion is then seen on his head)

Yammy: ohhh! (sarcastically) that hurt sooo much damn it you really got me! (rolls eyes) it hurt so much…….

(he then throws her a million miles an hour to the ground)

MY HAND JUST SLIPPED!!! (LAUGHS)

Rukia: (this is ridiculous their all so strong and the force of that arrancar keeps me from getting back up!!)

(as a large explosion is seen Yammy, Rajik, Hisako, and Goro then see someone had caught Rukia she was surprised as well)

(it shows Rukia upon the ground his Bankai uniform torn but himself healed he sees Rajik, Goro, Hisako, and the now larger Yammy)

Yammy: YOU!!!

Hisako: where the hell…?

Goro: ah crap now of all times….

Rajik: (so he finally showed himself)

Ichigo: so Rukia how are you feeling? (smiles)

Rukia: Ichigo what are you…..?

Ichigo: (he sees Yammy) hey there you've grown a lot since I last saw you almost didn't recognize you.

Yammy: ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!! (he charges up a red cero from his mouth) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!

(Ichigo lifts up his sword and a black like energy attack hits Yammy's head  
he comes out coughing)

Rukia: ichi…. Ichigo why are you alone? I thought you went to save Orhime?!

(Rukia sees Ichigo stare at her with a look of despair in his eyes)

Ichigo: I did. She's up there healing Uryu's injuries right now it's safer then down here.

Rukia: ichi-

(Just then Yammy's large fist launches at the two of them as a large dust cloud is seen Hisako and Goro try to block the large gust of wind away as their hair blew hard but Rajik just sat there calmly as he just got out a rag towel and cleaned his sunglasses)

Yammy: (looks around the ground trying to find their corpses) where are….?

(he then sees Ichigo and Rukia on top of a small concrete hut)

Yammy: QUIT SHITTING AROUND!!!!

(he then hears small coughing and sees the small Hisako and Goro come out of the sand coughing)

Hisako: (funny anger look) Damn you yammy!

Goro: You idiot! What if we got crushed?!

Yammy: shut up you brats!!

Hisako: (hits head trying to get sand out of her ear and tomboy hair)

Man such a pain…..

Goro: (spits out sand from his mouth) how am I supposed to get this crappy taste out of my mouth?

Yammy: (sees Rajik still sitting unfazed by anything) you okay pops?

Rajik: fine yammy have your fun…..

Yammy: gladly….. (he then glares at Ichigo and Rukia)

Ichigo: wait here Rukia this won't take long then we can get back to earth and put an end to this stupid war. (he then rises up in the air to yammy)

Rukia: (stares at the hole at the dome seeing the moon of Hueco Mundo)

(what in the world happened up above the dome? His eyes didn't look like the eyes of someone who's won a battle. And they're not the eyes of someone about to kill his enemy. What happened? Ichigo!)

(Ichigo appears behind yammy's large head but yammy throws his fist backwards towards him)

Yammy: I told you to quit shitting around!!

(as the fist looks like it hit ichigo with ease but all ichigo does is block it with his zanpaktou and yammy pulls his fist away growling at him)

(Rajik then senses something in the Retsiu he then puts his hand over his face like having a headache)

Ichigo: Shut up… I'm not running from you…. I'm just trying to get you away from them! If it's just the two of us…..

Yammy: SHUT UP!!!!

(he charges a large cero from his mouth slowly ichigo dawns upon himself his new hollow body)

Rajik: YOU IDIOT!!!! GET OUT OF THERE YAMMY!!!!

Ichigo: I can easily crush you!

(Yammy is then knocked down by the huge force of ichigo's attack)


End file.
